Squad
*5 cadets |rank of leader = Sergeant |other officers = Corporal |total = 10 soldiers |unit under = Trooper |era(s) = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire}} A squad, also known as line squad during the Galactic Empire, was a unit of troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars and the Galactic Empire. A squad was led by a clone sergeant, and a clone corporal was second-in-command. History Clone Wars Squads were the most common unit of troopers used by the Republic. They were used to carry out special missions and simple battlefield wars. One example was Delta Squad, a commando squad that carried out special mission assigned by the Special Operations Brigade. More are Domino Squad, a clone cadet squad, Squad Seven, a squad organized by A-17 that was made up of specialists, Squad Four, a V-wing starfighter squad, Lightning Squad, a squad of ARF troopers with AT-RTs, and Fil's squad, a regular squad of troopers under the command of Commander Fil. Types of squads *'Cadet squads' - squad was the name used to identify groups of clone cadets training on Kamino. Each squad contained five troopers, all equal, and numbered 1-5. *'Clone commando squad' - a clone commando squad was a squad of four commandos led by a sergeant. They operated under the Special Operations Brigade, not a platoon. Five commando squads made up a troop. *'Regular squad' - a regular squad contained nine troopers and a sergeant. Four squads were in a platoon, and there was approximately a total of 327,680 squads in the GAR. *'Spacecraft squad/squadron' - some squads were squads that piloted vehicles such as Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighters. *'Other squads' - some other squads were used by the Republic such as Squad Seven, a small group of specialists in the 212th Attack Battalion. Galactic Empire After the fall of the Galactic Republic, the Empire still used this unit, with eight regular troopers, a corporal, and a sergeant. A brevet list was created, numbering the authority and unofficial rank of each trooper; if the senior officer died, the next on the brevet list would take over. In squads such as armor squads, which contained AT-ATs and AT-STs, no organization was used. Instead, they were subdivisions of a platoon. Types of squads *'Armor squads' - squads that contained heavy artillery such as AT-ATs and AT-STs. *'Artillery squads' - squads that contained gunners that used artillery. *'Engineering squads' - squads that contained technicians with some combat training and soldiers with some technology training that were used to go onto the battlefield and repair broken vehicles or other technology. They were expected to fight any enemies that might appear while they were working. *'Heavy weapons squads' - squads that used heavy weapons such as E-web blasters. *'Line/Regular squads' - squads that contained eight troopers, a corporal, and a sergeant. This was the most common unit of soldiers. *'Repulsorlift squads' - squads that contained a commander, driver, mechanics, and tech officers that found and deciphered enemy communications on the battlefield. *'Scout trooper squads' - squads which contained two lances, or ten scouts. They utilized speeders such as Aratech 74-Z speeder bikes and were used to gain intelligence. *'Sharpshooter squads' - squads that contained sharpshooters and troopers that had great aim. They were expected to do better and accomplish more on their own, and they did not have a brevet list. Instead, the sergeant appointed a soldier as the unofficial "corporal" during each mission. Category:Unit Category:Clone trooper squad Category:Finished articles